Winky's dark twist in life
by 6Mistress6Blood6
Summary: What happens if Dobby never comes and finds out Winky has been fired? What if Winky goes to the Malfoy Manor looking for him but gets induced into service?    Sorry about the awful summary. It is sort of after Winky just got fired but with older character


What if Dobby never found out Winky had been freed and Winky got a job at a manor - Malfoy Manor?'s point of view:Windswept and distraught the small elf stared up at the gates surrounding the dark, cold manor. A white peacock lunged at her and tears formed again in her eyes as he tore her skin. She timidly opened the gate hoping her friend Dobby was still awake. 'Elf!' spat a voice behind her making her jump. 'Elf, what are you doing?' Winky cowered and bowed to the silver haired wizard and mumbled, 'I'm sorry Master Malfoy, I came to visit Dobby. I am a freed elf.' 'A failed elf then,' sneered Lucius. 'Why were you badgering my peacock?' 'I w w wasn't...' she began to say but a hard whack from Master Malfoy's boot changed her mind. 'I apologize Master, for trying to excuse myself, please sir, I apologize for badgering it!' This resulted in another kick and she flung herself down into a ridiculously low bow. 'Consider yourself hired.' Spat Master Malfoy.'What?' asked Winky in shock. 'Stupid shit! I hired you, you worthless scum! You filthy animal! I am your master! Dobby is fired!' Winky felt herself go into shock as Lucius kicked her up the driveway into the house. 'Shower and prepare a dinner.' He ordered. MalfoyDraco ran his hands up and down Pansy's body. Her warm breasts and pert nipples, her smooth flat stomach, soft pubic hair, warm moist entrance and velvety thighs. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth licking the roof of her mouth, her smooth inside of her cheeks then wrestling with her tongue. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them moaned and parted her dripping thighs and rolled underneath him. He sat up and smirked, 'what do you want?' he whispered, teasing her by trailing his fingers across her moist entrance. 'you!' she hissed. He slipped a finger inside her and pumped snail slow while she moaned and wantonly tried to grind herself against him. 'what part?' He whispered, enjoying the way she was spread out, the way she was begging for him.'Your cock!' she moaned. He pulled it out of his pants.''Where?' he asked seductively, pushing in another finger.'In my cunt! My fuckhole! Please!' 'Beg for me!' he hissed, pulling out his fingers and twisting both hands around her breasts.'Fuck me, please! Push your cock in my cunt! Fuck me so hard I can't walk!' she begged breathlessly. He smiled and was just about to enter her when a loud crash from the doorway really killed the mood. He was entirely dressed but Pansy was naked (this was how he preferred). This made her even more angry then him at the stupid elf who had dropped their dinner.'Elf, prepare to get punished!' he hissed.'s punishmentWinky came forwards then threw herself into a low bow in front of him. He stood, winked at Pansy then laid his foot on the outstretched arm. He pressed down reveling in the feeling of power he had never really felt before. He didn't mean to go to far but Pansy was listening expectantly and he realized he actually wanted to break its arm. He ground in his heel then pushed as hard as he could. He felt his deflated cock spring into hardness at the crack. The elf shrieked as its arm broke and tried to stand up. 'lay down elf.' He commanded. Pansy giggled at the elf and whispered in his ear, 'this is making me hot! I love it when you get masterful!' He smiled and grabbed the elf's wrist. He pulled it into the air then rotated its wrist. He was fully intent on snapping it. He just wanted to hear it's shouts and pleading for mercy. He dreamt of the ways he would hurt it, the way he would cause it pain. The wrist snapped and the elf screamed. Pansy kicked the elf in the stomach then got a sadistic look in her eye. She grabbed on of the pokers next to his fireplace then used her wand to make it glow red hot. 'That was for dropping dinner,' she giggled at it, 'and this is for interrupting our fucking!' She split its legs apart and placed the end of the poker a millimeter away from it's inner lips. She then let it touch. The elf screamed and screamed and then Pansy pushed it inside. The elf's screams reached a pitch neither had heard before which brought on bouts of giggles from both of them. Pansy pretended to hump with her hips, pulling the red-hot poker in and out, teasing the elf by removing it completely for a second or two then thrusting it in. around thirty seconds Pansy pulled it out and the healed the injuries. Then he pulled out his cock and ordered it to suck him. The elf looked horrified but didn't have a choice. He grabbed her breasts and pulled her onto the side of the bed so most of her back was on it. He gripped her breasts with his hands squeezing so tightly he was drawing blood. He shoved his cock in her mouth and to the back of it's throat. He pumped in and out moaning until he felt he was soon going to cum. The elf tried to pull away but he slapped it then just as he was on the brink he punched it's breasts as hard as he could. The feeling of the sensitive flesh against his skin was so good he erupted in its pushed it towards Pansy and smiled, 'your turn.' Pansy pulled the elf so that it was laying on the hard ground. She put a pillow on either side of the elf and placed her heat on the elf's mouth lowering herself so that she was facing the elf's breasts. She moaned as the elf licked her and pinched and scratched the elf's breasts. She saw the elf's clit and couldn't resist. She leant forwards and bit it as hard as she could without biting it off. The elf's tongue stiffened in agony and Pansy felt her orgasm rock through her body. They healed the elf and dismissed it. 'Now where were we?' asked Draco smirking,'Well Master Draco, you were about to fuck me senseless...' purred Pansy seductively. 


End file.
